Before our Wedding
by cathmaster
Summary: Axel and Roxas are engaged, but what were there lives like before then? Two years beofre they're engaged.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Axel, what are you doing? Get out of the shower already and get dressed!" I shouted at him from the bedroom.

"Ok Rox, be there in a sec!" Axel replied.

We were about to go to a fancy restraunt near our apartment in Paris.

Me and Axel are engaged. But that's not how it was 2 years ago.

Two years ago

I am so bored. And jealous!

How could Axel go on a date with Marluxia! Of all people!

I know Axel is 21, and I'm only 16, but still. It's not fair! And isn't Marluxia like, 50?

As I sit here on my bed, looking out the window, I see Axel walking by with that stupid Marluxia!

I have to go down there now! I know that Axel doesn't even like him! I've seen the way he looks at me! I have to go down there!

As I ran down the stairs and out the door, I stumble. Right out the door. And Axel heard it!

Axel dashes over to me, leaving old Marluxia behind. I smirk. I knew he liked me! Or does he really?

"Roxas, are you okay?" he asked me. Then he said to Marluxia "Marluxia, go home! I'll call you later!" So Marluxia walked off, fuming.

I cringed when Axel bent down to touch my right hand. There was a huge gash in it.

"Oh, Roxas! Look at your hand! Here, let's go to my house and get you a wrap for it. My dad's a doctor so he has that kind of stuff."

Oh, Axel. You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now.

But I barely know him. One time we talked for about an hour at the beach, when I ran into him, but still. But somehow I knew I was going to have him after having that conversation with him. I really hope I can get to hang out with him more after today.

Axel's house was only about 4 blocks from mine. I'm surprised I never went to his house. Maybe it's because I was shy, or I didn't know what to say.

His house was huge! It sounded like nobody was home.

"I'll be right back. I have to go get the bandages!" Axel said as we entered the house. Then he patted my back.

Even though it was only two small little pats, it felt so nice. I wish he could do more to me.

Two minutes later when Axel was back with the bandages, and wrapped it around my right hand, I asked him "Do you want to go to the beach?"

Axel looked like he was taken aback. But he smirked.

"Sure. Here, in Twilight Town?" He asked. I laughed. Axel can be such a ditz sometimes!

"Ya, babe." Oh my god! Did I just say babe??

"Then let's go back to your place and get your trunks, hun."

Oh my god! Did he just called me hun?

We held hands, walked out of his house, went back to mine, and got my pale green swim trunks. Axel already had his on because he was going to go to the beach with Marluxia.

It took us about five minutes to walk to the beach. We were still holding hands until we got there. Then I ran down to the water, Axel dashing behind me.

There was no one at the part of the beach we were at, section F, so we played together in the water, splashing each other. I was so happy right now.

"No, Roxas! Don't get the water on the bandages!" he basically laughed/screamed.

"Ha ha, chill out Axel!" I said, splashing him with my left hand.

"I don't wanna!" Axel said in a kiddie voice, splashing me back with his hand.

For an adult, Axel sure acts like a kid. Maybe this will work out after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Axel's POV

Roxas is so cute. It's also pretty funny when he splashes me, because I'm practically a foot taller then him. And I can tell he likes me. A lot.

After about an hour of splahing, I told him something.

"Hey Roxas." I said.

"Ya?" he replied.

"Let's go back to my house to get some money, and then I'll take you out to eat."

Roxas was beaming with joy. I knew he liked me. I couldn't help but smile back.

Then he asked me an iffy question.

"Hey, Axel. Are we like, boyfriend and boyfriend now?"

It took me about ten seconds to answer that. I could see him getting sad, so I tried to answer him quickly.

"Well, I'd have to get your number first, right?" I answered, showing him a big toothy grin.

He smiled back, "I'll just come over to your place tomorrow? Then we can have another date?"

Wow? Date!? This is a date? Well, I do like this kid a lot. I've liked him ever since he moved to Twilight Town two years ago, when he was 14. But I don't know him that well. But it would make sense to go on dates to get to know him, right?

"Uh, sure! How about you come over tomorrow at noon? And maybe we can come back to the beach, so bring your trunks." I told him. Then we held hands and walked back to my house. For not officially being together, we sure touched each other a lot.

Roxas' POV

In about five minutes, we got to Axel's house.

On the way there, we talked a lot.

I asked him questions. And I got answers.

His favorite color is red. His favorite number is 8, but his lucky number is 13. When he said that, we both laughed our heads off.

When we got to the house, it took him about 2 minutes to find his wallet. He must know where he keeps it, because if his wallet got lost in a house that big, it would take him at least an hour to find.

I wonder when he'll start letting me come with him around the house. I wonder if he likes me, or if he's just sympathizing because of the huge gash in my hand?

Axel's POV

While I was looking for my wallet, I felt kind of bad. Maybe I should have let Roxas come with me. It would have been nice. I don't want to send him mix signals.

When I was done looking, I jumped down the staircase, dashing to Roxas.

"Found it!" I said triumphantly, holding up the fat clump of leather. It really was a clump. My wallet is so old.

Roxas smiled.

"So, where are we gonna eat?" he asked.

It took me a minute to think about it. I really didn't have a place in mind. I just wanted to be with my baby.

"You pick, Rox." I told him.

It took him a minute to think about it.

"How about Marios? I'm kinda in the mood for pizza."

"But let's take the car. I don't feel like walking." I told him. He nodded.

We walked outside and into the garage. I opened it up, and then we got into my vintage green Mustang.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When me and Roxas pulled out of the garage, we saw Sora and Riku walking down the street, holding hands.

I did the sexy whistle.

Roxas hit my arm, "Ahh, Axel! Don't do that! It's rude!" But he was giggling. I just don't get that kid. If he doesn't want me to do it, then why is he laughing?

I giggled, too.

When we were about a couple of blocks away from Marios, Roxas asked me a question.

"Hey, Axel? Do you drink? I mean, you're old enough to, right?"

I sighed, and kind of smiled a bit.

"No, Roxas, I don't drink. Only if someone offers me some, which has only happened about 4 times, but other then that, no."

"Do you smoke?"

"Nope. Why, are you afraid I'll have bad breath and you'll have to taste it in your mouth when we kiss?"

Why did I just say that? Well, I have been wanting to kiss him. He's just so darn cute!

Roxas kind of looked sad.

"No, I was just wondering."

But then he perked up a bit.

"Does that mean you would kiss me?" he asked.

I chuckled. "Sure, if we were in a committed relationship, which I guess we kind of are, since we're on a date." Now I laughed even harder.

Roxas laughed too.

Then I pulled into the parking lot, which was about a block away from Marios, and hopped out of the car.

"Axel, can you give me a piggy back ride?" Roxas asked.

I frowned for a second, but I didn't want to make the kid sad, so I smiled and said "Ya, sure. Hop on kid!"

Roxas' POV

Kid? Did he just call me kid? Well I liked it, and I wasn't going to correct him. But I did like it when he called me hun better.

While Axel was giving me a ride, and we were on the sidewalk walking to Marios, someone drove past in a car and shouted "Homos!"

This pissed Axel off really badly.

Axel mumbled to me to get off his back. When I grabbed his hand, he squeezed it really strongly.

"Ouchie, Axel!! You're hurting me!" I wailed.

As soon as Axel heard me say this, he let go of my hand and kissed it.

"There. All better?" he asked with such a sweet smile.

"Aww, Axel, that's so nice!"

I hugged him.

"And you're pretty nice, too, Roxas." Axel said.

"Okay, now let's eat!" I dragged him into Marios.

The food was pretty good. I ordered a Dr. Pepper and Axel ordered a Coke. We got a huge pepperoni pizza, about 12 slices, just because Axel lives by himself and I'm guessing I would go over there to share it with him?

We ate for about half an hour. I had two slices, Axel had three. We took the rest in a to-go box.

On the way to the back to the car, I rode on Axel's back.

And he suggested it.

I guess he really doesn't care what other people think.

On the ride back, we didn't really say much. We just looked at each other and smiled. It was as if we were talking with are eyes. It was so sweet.

When Axel me back off at my place, I asked if I could come over tomorrow at noon and we could go to the beach. He said it was okay.

When I went inside my house, my dog Sparky was waiting for me. The reason I didn't mention him earlier was because he was asleep, but now he's awake and oh so happy to see me!

"Who's a good boy Sparky? You are, oh yes you are!" I said in the way you would speak to a dog- all cute and cuddly.

Then I went into the living room and turned on the television. South Park was on, but I really wasn't paying attention to it. I couldn't stop thinking about Axel.

Even when Kenny died, I was still thinking about Axel.

Axel's POV

I kept thinking about Rox. My kid. Oh! I can't wait until he comes over tomorrow! Maybe I'll even kiss him.

Then I went into my master bedroom and turned on my big flat screen. South Park was on, but I really wasn't paying attention to it. I couldn't stop thinking about Roxas.

Even when Kenny died, I was still thinking about Roxas.

Roxas' POV

When I woke up this morning, I was pretty nervous. I was gonna see Axel again! I better not have any cereal. Don't wanna get too jittery!

I went down to the kitchen, setting my mind on getting a bagel. But when I went down, I saw Axel!

"Axel!? What are you doing here?" I asked questionably.

"Well, kid, I couldn't wait to see you. I've been here for about an hour, waiting for you. It felt like forever, though. Just waiting for an hour gets kind of boring." He shrugged.

"Well, it's only 8 now. You didn't have to come _that_ early."

"I know, Roxas, but I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about you." Axel walked over and embraced me, holding my face.

Oh my god. Is he gonna kiss me now? But we just went on one date! Even though I know we'll be lovers forever.

And I wondered if he called Marluxia like he said he would?

I guess not, if he couldn't stop thinking about me.

But I wiggled out of his hold.

"I missed you too." I said, looking at the floor.

"Come on, let's go to the living room." I suggested.

The living room is right next to the kitchen. There's not even a door, just a small little space were a door could be.

I turned on the my tv. Comedy Central was still on from last night. Then I went back to the kitchen and put two bagels in the toaster.

"Hey Roxas?" Axel turned around, facing me, from the couch.

"Yea?" I replied, not looking up from the toaster.

"Were you watching South Park last night?"

I looked up.

"Yea, why? I know it's very crude but I love that show." I smirked a bit.

"I was watching it too! I couldn't pay attention though. I was to busy thinking about you." Axel said, looking down.

I grinned.

The bagels popped out two minutes later. I got cream cheese from the fridge, got a knife from the counter drawer, spread it on there, put the cream cheese back in the fridge, got some napkins, went over to Axel, handed him one, then sat on the couch with him.

I handed him the remote.

"Here, you can change the channel if you want." I said, my mouth full of bagel.

Axel laughed. I knew he was laughing because I was talking with my mouth full. I wanted to laugh, too, but I would have choked.

He changed the channel to MTV.

The very controversial show "Jersey Shore" was on. At eight in the morning?

I swallowed my bagel.

"Uhh, Axel? You actually like this show?"

"Not really. I just like making fun of the 'juiceheads'." Axel laughed.

I laughed too. I mean, why would they call themselves juiceheads?

"So, how about we go in an hour? To the beach?" Axel suggested.

An idea popped into my head.

"Yea, that's great! And we can use my boogie boards!"

I ran to the closet to get them.

"Haha, slow down, kid!" Axel laughed. "Get dressed first."

Then he poked my chest because there was a giant teddy bear there on my pajama shirt. Axel laughed. I blushed. That was kind of embarrassing.

Axel stood up.

"Aww, you're so cute, kid!" Axel gave me a big hug.

"And you're so tough, babe!" I laughed, squirming out of his hug. But more like _our_ hug.

Then I ran upstairs to change. I went into my closet in my bedroom, got out a t-shirt, put on my light green beach shorts, put on my black Nike sandals, and jumped downstairs.

"Wow, that was quick!" Axel exclaimed.

"Wanna go to the beach now?" I asked.

"Sure, kid. But first we have to stop by my house so I can put on my beach shorts."

"Okay!" I said, and dragged him out the door.

We literally ran to his house. I t was pretty easy to get there. All you had to do was make a right, then a left, then another right, and you're there!

Axel opened up the door for me.

"Come on, babe. I'll let you come with me this time." Axel smiled.

"Oh boy!" I was so excited. I hope his room is nice and neat just like mine!

And it was. But his room was on a third floor, and mines only on the second floor.

I don't even have a third floor. His whole room _was_ the third floor.

His dad must be a millionaire or something, because this is Axels _own_ house.

And it's huge.

There's not a door leading to his room, just a staircase. His room is really nice.

He has a huge king size bed, right in the middle of his _floor._ I like that.

I only have a full size bed.

His room was painted red and green. I really liked that. Its just like his hair and his eyes.

Then there was a huge closet over to the left of his room. It was a walk in. Mine wasn't.

It took Axel about five minutes to find the shorts. I wasn't surprise. It was so big you could fit an elephant in here.

The rest of his room was pretty nice. He had a huge flat screen by his bed. He had another smaller closet just for his movies, cds, and books.

I looked around in his books.

_Twilight_? Really, Axel?

I started to laugh while Axel was still in the closet. Then that "in the closet" thought made me even laugh even more.

Then Axel came over and tickled me.

"Ahh! Axel! Stop!" I yelled in laughter.

Axel stopped tickling me.

"We're not going to the beach until you kiss me first." He whispered in my ear.

So I pulled him in and kissed him.

It was the best kiss of my life.

Well, it _was_ my first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KH, or anything else mentioned in this story.

I got really passionate in the kiss.

So did Axel.

Axel opened up his mouth. I slid my tongue in.

I swirled my tongue around a bit. I wondered if he liked it.

Axel smiled during our kiss.

I guess he liked it.

Axel massaged his fingers through my head. I squeezed his waist.

After about ten seconds of that, I stopped, and dragged him out of the room.

I pulled him into the kitchen, well, _his_ kitchen.

I grabbed a drink from the fridge.

Axel tilted his head in questioning.

After I was done drinking, I said something.

"You got to much saliva in my mouth." I smiled.

Axel smiled, too.

"Well, how about I put some more in?" he asked.

"No. Lets just go to the beach." I said.

Then I dragged him out the door, and ran to the beach.

"I bet you can't catch me!" I teased Axel.

Axel caught up to me in about 5 seconds. He grabbed my butt, claiming he got me.

We both laughed in happiness and love.

Well, at least _I _was laughing in happiness and love. At least the love part.

Then I asked Axel a stupid question.

"Axel, do you love me?"

"Well, that's a stupid question to ask, don't you think?" Axel half smiled.

"I guess. I mean, I love you." I said, looking at the ground.

"Aww, kid, that's so sweet!" Axel pinched my butt some more.

"If I'm sweet, then you're the sugar." I kissed Axel again for about ten seconds.

"Wow, kid. That was the corniest thing I ever heard!" Axel laughed.

"Well, I meant it." Then I raced to the water.

"Wait for me, Rox!" Axel half shouted, half laughed.

I rushed into the water, Axel trailing behind me. I love the way the water feels when you run into it. I also love the ripples it makes.

Axel came up behind me and started tickling me.

"Ahh! Axel! Stop being so goofy!" I laughed while he was tickling my underarms.

"You have to play Marco Polo with me, then." He whispered in my ear.

"Don't you need at least three players for Marco Polo?" I questioned him.

"Well, not in the Axel version." Axel stated.

"And how do you play the Axel version?" I asked.

"Well, if I'm able to get tag you with three minutes, we get to do whatever I want."

I rubbed my chin in thought.

"Who have you played this game with before?" I asked.

"No one." But I wasn't to sure about that, because Axel looked down at the ocean while he was saying it.

"You have to play Splash Me first." I decided.

"What's Splash Me?" Axel asked.

"I just made it up now. If you are able to splash me ten times within a minute, I'll let you do whatever you want, and vice versa." I smiled.

"Okay, you're on!" Axel smiled happily. Oh god, Axel. Please stop smiling. It kills me inside.

That thought made me laugh out loud, real hard.

Since my eyes were closed while I was laughing, I didn't notice it when Axel came over to me, and swiftly but gently tossed me on his back for a piggy back ride, and rushed back and forth, right to left, the water gently tickling his legs.

My eyes were still closed, and I had a happy grin. But a tear fell down my face. Axel must have felt it because he took me off his back and put me into a tight, warm hug.

"Oh, Axel. I'm just so happy right now." I said between sobs. Axel ruffled my hair. I felt one of _his_ tears roll down my arm, too.

"Oh, Rox. Look what you made me do!" Axel half sobbed, half laughed.

I laughed to, making me even more happier. Even though we haven't spent that much time together, I was more happier then I had ever been in my entire life.

"Axel… You make me so happy, words can't describe it." I looked up at the donor to my happiness.

Axel was still crying. But the tears all along were those of joy, not sadness. They could never be of sadness when we're with each other.

Axel was still ruffling my hair. Then he stopped and looked down at me, putting his hands to my face.

"Roxas, I love you so much. I never felt this way about _anyone_ before. Whenever I'm with you I get butterflies in my stomach. Each time I touch you my hands feel like they're on fire. And each time I say you're name my mouth feels like it's gonna swell up."

That made me start crying again. Axel had stopped crying, and he caressed his fingers against my face. They were warm and smooth. I tugged his hips closer to mine. Then I tipped him over and kissed him as passionately as I could.

Axel laid me down on the sand, putting his fingers back in my hair. My hands were rubbing his lower back. I opened my mouth and _my _Axel slid his tongue in, putting it underneath mine.

Then Axel moved his mouth to my neck, and I groaned. It felt so good.

Axel took off my tee shirt, and his too, and kissed my collarbone. Our bodies were rubbing against each other.

"Axel, can we take this somewhere more private?" I was afraid someone might come over and catch us loving each other.

"Sure, babe." Axel got up and handed me back my shirt. He slid his back on. I wish he wouldn't, though. He looked so hot without it.

He grabbed my hand, and we walked back to his house. Or more like his _bedroom_, I could say.

When Axel, gently laid me down on his bed, though, I refused.

"Axel, I love you very much, babe, but can we go out for ice cream or something? Come on, I'll pay." I half smiled, getting up off his very comfy, king sized bed.

"Ok, baby." Axel said, getting off the bed too, even though he looked sad. I grabbed his hand, gently tugging him downstairs and out his door.

When we were about fifteen steps away from Axel's house, he said, "Roxas, slow down. Let me go inside and get my wallet." He went back inside and I waited.

It took Axel about three minutes to get his wallet. It was probably only a minute, but it _seemed_ like three. Time goes by slowly without Axel.

When he came back, he instantly grabbed my hand. I told him he really didn't need to get his wallet, I have enough money.

"Well, kid, my dad's a millionaire. No need to worry." He smiled.

I had to turn away. Seeing his beautiful smile made me feel like I was about to explode.

"So, where do you want to go and get ice cream?" Axel asked, while we were still walking.

"Let's go to Cold Stone. They have great ice cream!" I grinned. I wanted to smile but I knew it killed Axel on the inside. In a good way. We both killed each other in a good way.

Hell, my grin probably killed him, too. He acts kind of tough, but he's pretty immature for his age and I know the way he feels about me on the inside.

There was a Cold Stone in the downtown. It was a twenty minute walk, but it was worth it. Me and Axel got to talk a lot, about many different things, ranging from politics to religion, from books to cds.

Apparently, Axel is a democrat and he's Roman Catholic. Which I guess is surprising since he's gay, but I'm also Roman Catholic and I'm also a democrat, too. Me and Axel had more in common then I thought.

When we got to Cold Stone, the place was packed. It took us about 15 minutes to get our ice cream. And we saw Sora and Riku, too. Axel did the sexy whistle again. I just rolled my eyes.

Axel got a chocolate ice cream in a waffle cone, with rainbow sprinkles on top. I got cookie dough ice cream with gummy bears on top, in a medium sized cup. I was pretty hungry, anyway.

Hungry for_ Axel,_ anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KH or anything else mentioned in this story.

Things might also get steamy later on. :D (yay for AkuRoku steaminess!)

When we were done with our ice cream, Axel dropped me off at my house. We were both exhausted when we got there. We literally ran back because the sun was about to set and we wanted to sit on my porch and watch it. It was Axel's idea, though. What a softy!

As we sat down on my steps, the sun was slowly setting, and the moon was slowly rising. It looked like the moon was only 20 feet away from the sun. It was nice.

Axel squeezed my hand, looked at me, and smiled. It was one of those smiles were you don't show teeth. Sometimes I like those better than smiles that do show teeth.

I smiled back, a toothless smile. Then he leaned in and gave me a small peck on my lips. I kissed him back, but made it five seconds longer then the one he gave me, and gently bit his bottom lip. He moaned a little bit. Then I got an idea.

"I'll be right back, Axel!" I said, and ran inside the house.

I went into my room, and pulled out two sleeping bags from the closets, and two changes of clothes. They were both white tee shirts, and one was way to big for me. I think it use to be my dads. But now it's for Axel. I smiled at the thought. Then I ran down into the kitchen and pulled out two already cooked ramens from the fridge, and two cokes from the fridge. Then I got out a plastic bag and a picnic cloth from the pantry, and put everything in there.

I jumped onto the porch steps, which made Axel jump. That made me sad on the inside. I didn't want to scare my boyfriend (or my soon to be husband). I smiled at that thought.

"Close your eyes, Axel. I have a surprise for you." So Axel shut his eyes and I gently grabbed his hand, and I led him toward the beach, going west. Axel's house was to the east.

It took us about five minutes to get to the beach. Axel kept on asking me where we were going, and each time he asked, I sexily whispered into his ear "It's a surprise, love." And each time he would gently giggle. I swear, sometimes that kid acts like me, like we switch roles almost. But to some degree, we are completely different.

When we got there, I gently sat him on the sand, and set everything up out about ten feet away from him, to the front of him, so that way when he opened his eyes he would instantly be able to see it.

"Okay, Axel, you may open your eyes now." I gently whispered into his ear. It was actually quite fun doing that, and I think it aroused him a little, which will probably pay off for tonight.

Axel gasped when he saw the arrangements I had prepared for the two of us. The picnic table laid vertically, each ramen and coke on either end. The two shirts were also next to the picnic table, one on each side, Axel's on the farther side.

"Aww, Roxy, you shouldn't have!" squeezing me into a tight hug, eyes beaming with glee and appreciativeness. That made me smile deeply.

"Let's dig in!" I said, squeezing Axel back, and then he ran to the far side of the spreaded cloth.

Axel took a couple bites of ramen, then asked me, "Hey how did you know I like my ramen cold?"

I didn't. I just forgot to heat them up. But of course, I didn't say that to Axel.

I tilted my head to the side, and grinned. "Intuition?" I guessed.

"Aww, kid!" Axel ran over to me and gave me another huge squeeze.

"Axel! Go back and eat your food." I suggested because he almost spilled my noodles. And he knows that if he spills my noodles, that all hell would break loose. Well, at least I don't think he knew that, but he might as well have known that since he did as I told him to do.

We both finished within 20 minutes. "Now what are we going to do?" Axel asked. It felt good for him to ask me that since he's always the one that plans things. Even though, I do think he likes it better when he plans things. I like it, too. I love surprises.

"I was thinking that we were gonna spend the night here, and maybe we could go in the ocean. That's why I brought the tee shirts and the sleeping bags." The sleeping bags were over to my far right, almost near the ocean. I left them there because I wanted the staying over to be a surprise, but I wouldn't be surprised if he caught on. Axel is pretty smart, even though he can act mega goofy sometimes.

"Skinny dipping!" Axel beamed, and started to take his shirt off, but I rushed over and stopped him, pulling it back down.

"Uhh, maybe later, baby." I managed to smile.

"Then let's just go swimming!" he pouted. I didn't want him to pout that made me sad. So I told him that maybe we could go skinny dipping in an hour or so. That put the smile right back on his face. Then we both took our shirts off, in order to go swimming.

"Race ya!" I challenged, getting a head start on Axel.

"No fair!" He pleaded, but easily caught up with me. Axel actually ended up beating me by ten feet. He teased me for loosing. I argued back that he's taller than me. Then he asked me what I was going to do about it. Then I said this and leaned in to kiss my extremely hot and beautiful boyfriend.

Axel laughed and picked me up, eventually gently dropping me onto the grainy sand. He kissed me harder. I kissed him twice as hard. He moved his lips down to my collarbone and gently bit it. I moaned. Then I got up and proceeded to take my clothes off (everything except my underwear. And yea, I do wear underwear underneath my bathing suit.)

Axel shockingly gasped at my actions, but little smirks were tugging at his lips. He took off everything except his underwear.

A twenty one year old man that still wears underwear underneath his bathing suit? That's surprisingly hot.

Then Axel ran back down to the ocean, and I followed suit. We laid down in the shallow part of the water and kissed some more, his underwear getting wet since I was on top. Mine was getting a little bit wet, though. And not just from the water.

Axel felt me getting a boner and moaned. Then he got one, too. Mine got even bigger. His got even bigger. Then I came. His still kept getting bigger for a couple more minutes until he came. I mentally sighed in relief. I thought for a second that his would get so big it would explode.

I groaned some more. Then Axel moved his hands from my hair and slickly tugged his underwear off. I took mine off, too.

Now we were rolling back onto the sand, sand getting all over us. But we didn't care we were having to much fun. We made out for a few more hours. After the hours, I was exhausted. I staggered up, barely able to see. It was probably midnight by now. Then I went over to get the sleeping bags, and dragged them over.

Luckily for us, the bags had a feature were the could connect together.

We fell asleep, still arouse.

I couldn't wait until morning.

**So did you like it? I got turned on a bit while typing this ;)**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH, or anything else in this story. And thanks stabbythings, InLoveWithASnakeboy, Dawnstep, and uber-suss for reviewing! :D

Chapter 6

When I woke up, Axel wasn't there. That worried the crap out of me. Instead he left a note by my side.

_Dear Roxy,_

_I had to leave for a bit, due to a family emergency. I'll pick you up at your house at 3pm._

_Love,_

_Axel_

Family emergency? I wonder what he meant by that. I hope everything is okay. I don't want Axel to be sad or anything. That would make_ me_ sad.

The truth is, every since I saw Axel, I always wanted the best for him. Like he was a special person. Well, he is. But I knew it ever since I saw him.

Axel had also attached a blue marble next to the note. I held it up to the sky. It shined very brightly.

Just like my love and adoration for him. That thought made me tingle a bit.

But now I wanted to share my love and adoration with him. _And he wasn't here._ I pouted. I shouldn't have, though. It made me feel selfish.

I was still wearing my t-shirt from yesterday. I forgot to change into the white one. Axel's white tee wasn't there though. I guess he took it. Good. I didn't really need it. Too big for me.

I gathered up all the stuff- the sleeping bags, the food,- tucked everything in the sleeping bag, and trotted off back home.

It took me about the usual five minutes to get home. I was surprised it didn't take longer, since I was carrying everything and I had just woken up.

When I had entered the house, I immediately dropped everything. Everything was pretty heavy. And I had just woken up. I wish Axel were here. He wouldn't mind carrying anything. Heck, he would even carry me.

I sluggishly went up the steps and into my room. My bed was perfectly made. I guess Axel had stopped by to make it? If he had, I have to give him a big hug when I see him.

I literally jumped onto my full size bed. It was so nice and soft. Before I went to sleep, I read the alarm clock. It was 12:30pm. Already? Then why am I so tired?

I decided not to go to sleep. I decided to get dress instead.

I ran into the closet, deciding to put on a nice white button down shirt, with short sleeves, since it was so hot out. I also decided to put on my nicest pair of capris. I couldn't wear pants. Too hot out. My capris were also a nice dark brown color. And I decided to throw in a nice, black belt, just to look classy. I also put on a black pair of sneakers, barely having any stains on them. There was only one mud stain, so I decided to go to the kitchen sink to rub it off.

As I was walking down the stairs, without any shoes, just white socks, to go to the kitchen, I heard a scream. I went outside to see what was going on.

Someone was jumping Sora!

I ran back in the house, and started to dial 9-1-1, but by the time I dialed the nine, the jumpers were gone. I ran outside, to see if Sora was alright.

"Sora, are you alright?" I asked in a very worried tone.

"Ngh…" Sora was in a crouching position, head down.

"Here, stand up." I gently pulled him. What I saw was hideous.

Sora had a huge black eye on his right eye, and a bloody nose. He was holding onto his ribs. Maybe they were broken? I hope not. I wouldn't want anyone to go through that pain.

"Sora, what happened to your ribs?" I asked in a worried tone.

"I think… they might… be broken." He said with much staggering effort.

I gently touched his ribs. He yelped.

"Okay, let me call Riku. Maybe he can take you to the hospital." I said, my hand patting his back.

I went into the house, bringing Sora with me. I gently placed him on the couch. He cringed again.

I went to get the phone book. I looked up _Riku Amano_. I called his house phone.

"Hello?" Someone answered.

"Hi, is Riku there?"

"This is Riku. Who is this?"

"Hey, Riku, It's Roxas. Sora just got jumped outside of my house, and now he's with me. He has a black eye, a bloody nose, and I think he has some broken ribs. Can you please come over here?"

"Of course, Roxas! I'm on my way!" Riku said in a worried tone, and he hung up the phone quickly as to get to Sora.

Before I walked back to Sora, I grabbed a washcloth from the counter and gently cleaned his nose. He cringed. It definitely was broken. Then I sat down on the couch next to him, and picked up the remote off the floor, turning on the tv.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked, with a half smile on my face.

"Is Spongebob Squarepants on?" He asked weakly.

"Let me see." I clicked through about fifty channels before finding Spongebob. The show was just starting, which was good, because I hate it when you turn on the show and it started ten minutes ago.

After about ten minutes of watching a show about a talking sponge, Riku barged in, almost breaking down my door. He must be _really_ worried. He ran over to Sora.

"Baby, are you alright?" He asked. I got up from the couch.

"I'm fine, Riku. I just need to go to the hospital." Sora answered, with pain still in his voice.

"Alright, hun." He told Sora. "Hey Roxas?" He told me.

"Yea?" I said.

"Thanks for helping Sora out." He said with a small smile.

"No problem. Now take him to the hospital!" I told him.

He rushed out the door, his arm around Sora. I saw them jump into his blue Cadillac. It was a nice car. But Axel's green Mustang was even nicer. Just because I love Mustangs, and I love Axel. I barely know Riku. We use to talk to each other a little bit in middle school, but that was it. But I could tell he felt the same way about Sora as Axel did for me. Like he needed to protect him.

Oh gosh. I really hope Axel is alright.

I looked at the television, which was still turned on. I looked at the guide. The guide said it was 1:30pm. Axel would be picking me up in less then two hours. That thought made me squeal. My stomach grumbled.

"Gosh, am I hungry!" I said to myself, which was kind of fun. But talking to Axel would be better, his sweet breath puffing at my face. I loved his breath, though. It tasted like strawberries.

I went to the pantry, and I made myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It was okay, not very filling.

After I finished my lunch, it was 2:00pm. I decided to go find a book from my room and read.

I went upstairs to my bedroom. There was a whole bunch of books underneath my bed. I randomly pulled about ten out.

Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Oh!

_Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._ I haven't read this in forever! I read it for about half an hour, feeling sorry for Harry that it was his birthday and no one even said happy birthday to him, until I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, it's Axel!" I squealed excitedly, and jumped off my bed, put down my book, and ran down the stairs and opened the door. Axel was right there!

"Hi, Axel!" I squealed again, giving him a huge hug.

"Hi, Roxy!" He said as happily, rubbing my back. It felt really good.

"So, is everything okay?" I asked, an expression of worry on my face.

Axel didn't say anything for a while.

"Well, I saw Sora at the hospital…" he said looking down at the floor.

"Oh yea! He got jumped right in front of my house…" I began, but stopped. "Is he okay?" I asked.

"He was really bandaged up. They said he had _five_ broken ribs!"

"Oh gosh! That's horrible!" I whined.

"It really is. And anyone who knows Sora would know that he never has any money on him," Axel chuckled. I chuckled a bit, too. Only because Axel chuckled. But it was true.

"Come on, kid. Let's go." Axel said, motioning to the front yard. He moved out of the way, and I could see his green Mustang.

"Yay, Axy! You brought the Mustang!" I shouted gleefully, opening up the passenger door, and jumping in. I loved the feel of the leather seats. And the car smell. It smelled like strawberries and leather. A surprisingly good smell. But why did I say Axy? It was kind of a cute nickname for him.

Axel hopped into the drivers seat. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the hospital," he said sadly, his head down on the steering wheel. I rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

"But why?" I asked, removing my hand from his back. He pulled it back, and kissed it before putting it back on his back.

"Because my brother Reno was in a car accident." He muttered into the steering wheel. It took me a minute before I could say anything.

"Well, drive! I'm sure your family is there and I do want to meet them!" I suggested, with a slight grin. Axel turned his head, still on the wheel, grinned back, picked his head up, and started to drive.

It took us about ten minutes to get to the hospital. It was in downtown Twilight Town, near the Cold Stone. I eagerly looked out when we passed by the ice cream place. Axel gave me a smirk.

"Maybe we'll go later." He said. I said a silent YES! To myself. I LOOVVVEEE ice cream!

Axel parked in the parking garage, on the third floor. Axel was about to go on the elevator, when I said, "Axel, let's take the stairs. It's only three floors down." Axel rolled his eyes, then he grabbed my hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

When we entered the first floor of the hospital, I was scared. I hate hospitals. I burried my head into his arm. Axel laughed.

"Relax, kid. We're only in the lobby!"

"But still, Axel! Anyone can die in this building in any minute!" I wailed.

"Well, _you're_ not going to die." Axel reassured.

"I know that, but like, the old people may die. And we're in the same building with them!"

"Relax, Roxy. It's not like you're touching them or anything."

"Yea, that would be a _little_ creepy!" I laughed. Axel laughed, too.

"C'mon, Rox. Reno's on the third floor." Axel was about to push the elevator, but then I did a don't-do-that cough.

"Fine. We'll take the stairs." Axel rolled his eyes.

Apparently, the floor Reno was on was for patients that were specifically in car accidents. I _knew_ people might die on this floor. So I asked, "Axel? Is your brother going to die?"

Axel laughed. "No kid. He was _close_ though. He broke seven ribs and fractured a spot in the back of his neck."

"Oh, wow. I hope he's okay." Then Axel took me to his room.

Reno looked a lot just like Axel. Same color hair, same skin color, but I think Axel was taller. Axel had to be taller then six feet.

Reno was in basically a half body cast. There was wrap all around him from his stomach up, and he had on a neck brace.

"Hey, Reno. Are you okay?" Axel went over to him, knelt down and asked him.

"Yea, Axel. Who's the kid?" Reno said. Axel gave him a look. Axel went over to me.

"This is my boyfriend, Roxas." Axel ruffled my hair. Reno laughed, kind of hoarsely.

"I would give you a handshake kid, but it's kind of hard to." Reno stated. He called me "kid", just like Axel does.

Axel pulled up to chairs and up to Reno's bedside. Axel sat down in one, and I sat down in the other.

"So how long have you two been together?" Reno asked me.

"Only a couple of days." I rubbed Axels arm.

"Aren't you, like, twelve?" Reno asked, which I thought was kind of mean.

"No, Reno. Roxas is sixteen." Axel told his brother angrily. Reno's mouth was open in shock. Axel gently smacked him across the face.

"Bro, close your mouth." Axel also said angrily.

"Hey, Reno. Is it okay if me and Axel go to the Cold Stone?" I asked Reno, just out of politeness. I _really_ wanted that ice cream right about now!

"Yea, sure dude. I'll see you later." Reno told me, then Axel.

"C'mon, Rox. Let's go." Axel said, getting up out of the chair, and putting his hand on my back. Then we took the stairs down to the first floor, and then we walked over to the parking garage, and then we went up those stairs, then we got into Axel's green Mustang.

"Hey, Roxas?"

"Yes, Axy?" Hehe, I just love that nickname!

"Do you want to stay over at my place tonight?"

"I would prefer if you came to my place, Axel, even though it's a mess."

"But I have a bigger bed. And it's bigger."

"Fine. As long as we don't have sex. That's illegal."

"I know it is, Rox. I would never do that.

I gave him a look.

"Only when you're of age, I mean."

I smiled. Then we pulled into the parking lot of the Cold Stone Creamery.

"So, are you getting anything, Axy?" I asked as we were getting out of the car.

"Nah, Roxas. What are you getting?" My Axy asked as we were walking into the ice cream shop, my hand in his.

"Strawberry ice cream." I told him with a smile on my face.

**Ooh, cliffhanger! And sorry about Sora and Reno getting hurt, I just wanted to throw some drama in there. R&R?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH, or Chipotle, Claires, Hot Topic, Invader Zim, or Toy Story, or Naruto. I wish I owned Chipotle and Hot Topic. Two of my favorite places!

Chapter 7

Axel's POV

It was so cute to see Roxas happily eating away his strawberry cone. It was even cuter to see it all over his face. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked, licking his lips.

"Its all over your face!" I laughed. I stopped laughing, though. Heads were starting to turn.

"C'mon, you can eat it on the way back," I got up, grabbed some napkins from the counter, took Roxas' free hand and walked out the door and into my vintage green Mustang. When we got in, Roxas inhaled the scent.

"I love the smell of your car, Axel," he said, eyes closed and his head tilting. I smirked.

"I'm glad you like it, kid," I said rubbing his back. He moaned.

"Oh come on. It's not like I'm making out with you," I laughed.

"But it feels so good." He moaned some more. I took my hand away from his back, putting two hands on the steering wheel, gently put my foot on the petal and drived away from the parking lot.

"Do you want to get pajamas from your house?" I asked Roxas, eyes still on the road.

"Of course. Your clothes are too big for me, Axel!"

"And you'll probably need to take a shower at my place too, Rox." He shrugged. "I don't care. It's just taking a shower," He told me.

It didn't matter to me, anyway. It would be nice to take a shower with him, but I don't think I'm ready for that yet. We've only been together a few days.

"Just don't take a shower _with_ me," he said, giving me a bit of a grin.

"I won't, kid. Not even if you wanted me to." I lied. I wanted to real badly, but he's only sixteen. I've never seen a boyfriend naked, anyway. The only real boyfriend I've had is Roxas. I've been on dates, sure, but all we did was kiss. And I never started the kissing.

I had gone on that date with Marluxia, though. But that was a pity date. He begged me for a week, and I had finally given in. Thank God Roxas had fallen during that date so I could get out of it. I know it wasn't on purpose, though. Roxas is kind of a klutz.

One time I went on a date with Zexion, but that was because I was lonely, even though he was _good looking_. But not as cute as Roxas. Besides, he asked me out. I thought it would be rude to not accept it.

On the date, Zexion took me out to dinner at _Marios_. Just where I took Roxas.

"Axel, look out!" Roxas shouted.

_Oh my god, I'm on the left lane,_ I thought. Then I swerved over to the other side.

"Whew, that was close!" Roxas sighed. "Why the hell did you do that?" He asked me angrily. I shrugged. I couldn't tell him I was fantasying about my previous dates. I mean, I could, but it might make me seem like I'm a jerk. But I _am_ a jerk if I'm thinking about other dates I have, when I have Roxas. I mean, he's perfect. _How could I_ think about things like that?

Even though he was _so_ cute when he was angry.

"I would be _so pissed_ if you got in a car crash and hurt my baby," Roxas said, not as angrily as before, but there was still some edge in it. I smiled at the thought that I was his _baby_, even though I'm five years older.

"Who's your baby?" I asked, curious that he said "if you got in a car crash and hurt my baby." I didn't know _who_ his baby was.

"The Mustang," he sighed, rubbing the dashboard. I laughed. Roxas let out a laugh, too. I was glad he wasn't angry at me anymore. I rubbed his back a bit with my right hand. He sighed, "Pay attention to the road," then removed my hand and put it back on the steering wheel.

"But I thought you liked it?" I asked him.

"I do, but I don't want to get in a crash." I frowned. I can't believe he thinks I would crash the car. I would _never_ do that. This Mustang is _my_ baby, too.

"What do you like best about my car, Roxas?" I asked him, eyes still on the road. He rolled his eyes.

"Everything. The seats, the roar of the engine, but I like the smell the best."

"And what does it smell like?" I asked. I guessed it was because it smelled like leather. Leather is a good smell, though.

"It smells like strawberries and leather," he answered, looking up at me and giving me a smirk. I could see it out of the corner of my eye.

"I know about the leather smell, but the strawberry smell…?"

"_You_ smell like strawberries, Axel." Roxas said, biting his lip.

"And I'm guessing you like strawberries?" I asked. He nodded. So that's why he got strawberry ice cream.

"Well, you smell like sea salt," I told him. It was true though, and I loved the smell of sea salt.

"Is that good?" He asked. I nodded. He lifted his armpit and sniffed. I chuckled.

"You won't be able to smell it, kid. Your use to it, just like I can't recognize my strawberry smell." I told him.

"I wish I could, though," he frowned.

"Maybe we can go to the beach tomorrow?" I asked him. He nodded, giving a little smile. I smiled, but my eyes were still on the road, just trying to please Roxas. We were only two minutes away from his house. Let's hope I don't get in a crash. I _migh_t, since it's so hard _not_ to fantasize about Roxas. Then I started to look down a bit. Not at Roxas' face, though.

"Axel! Keep your eyes on the road!" He whined. I sighed. There'd be more of that later. Then we'd get to have some fun.

I pulled up into Roxas' driveway, then we walked into his house. It was messy, like he said. Roxas is kind of unorganized, though. So am I, but it's hard to be unorganized when your house is so big. Thank God for dad being a doctor and mom a lawyer.

"Hey Rox?"

"Yes, love?" He asked. I sighed. That. Was. So. Sweet!

"Can I get some food from the kitchen?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll go get my pajamas." Then he trotted up the stairs.

Wow. He has a great butt. You think I would've noticed that by now. Then I opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a pudding cup. I undid the top and slurped it. I wasn't that hungry. I just wanted to see what he had. But I _love_ pudding.

A few minutes later, I threw away my cup into the trash can, which was underneath the counter, and Roxas came back from his room, carrying a plastic bag.

"What's in that?" I said, pointing to the bag when he was beside me.

"My pajamas, and some money." He told me. That gave me an idea.

"Hold on a minute, Roxas. Stay down here." Then I ran upstairs to his room.

I digged through piles of clothes. Then I finally found it. I ran back downstairs.

"Roxas, close your eyes." I told him, and he did. I wrapped the green blindfold around his eyes, just like he did to me yesterday. Then I led him outside, opened the passenger door for him, then went around and got in the car. Then I started to drive.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"It's a surprise." I told him. He frowned, just like I did yesterday. It made me sad to make him frown, but he'd thank me later.

"Hey, keep your eyes on the road," he said. How did he know I was looking at him.'

"I can tell with your intensity. It bounces right off your body," he told me, as if he read my mind.

"And no, I can't read minds." He told me, I chuckled a bit, then tried to keep my eyes on the road.

After Roxas feeling the right turn onto the freeway, he asked, "Where not going to your house are we?" He knew we weren't going to his house because of the right turn before the left turn.

"It's a surprise, babe."

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"If I gave you a hint you would know the surprise."

"Please Axy! I'll give you kissies."

Now we all know I couldn't resist that offer.

"Fine, I'll give you a hint. There'll be people there."

"That didn't give it away, Axel!"

"It's not suppose to give it away, Roxy. But you still have to give me kissies," I snickered. He hit my arm in a playful way.

"No way!"

"Oh, come on Roxas. I'll make it worth your while," I tried to sound sexy. I would have looked at him, but he would have yelled at me to look at the road. Roxas sighed.

"Tell me what you're going to do."

I wanted to tell him what I _wanted_ to really do, but I couldn't.

"That's a surprise, too."

Roxas groaned. I rubbed his back, still looking at the road. His groan turned to a moan. He moaned, "Stop. It feels…so good." So I stopped. I didn't want to please him _too_ much. I'll save that for later.

"Can you at least take the blindfold off?" Roxas asked a minute later.

"Not until we get there. Do you want to listen to the radio?" I asked my blindfolded boyfriend.

"Yes! Do you have a Never Shout Never CD?"

Oh. My. God. This kid knows me so well.

Roxas' POV

"_Baby I love you I'll never ever let you go…_" I sang along with the CD.

"_The more I think about it the more I want to let you go…_" Axel continued.

"_That everything you do is super duper cute and I can't stand it!_" We sang in unison. We ended up laughing, too.

"You suck at singing, Axel." I told him. He lightly punched me on the arm. "Do not!" He protested. I laughed some more, then I started to rub _him_ on the back. He moaned.

"Do we have the same sweet spot?" I asked him.

"Yes…" He moaned. I laughed some more. But I stopped. I could tell he was about to say something, blindfolded or not. Besides, I didn't want to please him _too_ much.

"Well be there in three minutes," he told me. I was glad. I didn't want to wait much longer.

"Gimme another hint? Pleases!" I asked.

"Pleases?"

"Yes! Just gimme a hint!"

"Fine. It's big." He gave me the hint.

"Ooh! Is it an object?" I asked.

"If I told you, that would be a hint, too."

"So it is an object!"

"I didn't say that."

"So it's not an object?"

"I didn't say that, either, Roxas. We'll be there in a few."

I pouted. I really wanted to know.

"I know you want to know, Rox, but I'm just trying to make this fun."

I sighed. "Okay, Axel." I smiled. I didn't want to bug him _too_ much.

A couple minutes later, we made a right turn. Then Axel parked the car. Were we pulling into a parking lot?

Axel got out of the car, went to my side of the car, opened up the door, undid my seat belt, and took off the blindfold. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out before I even had a chance to look out the windshield.

We were in the mall parking lot.

"Oh Axel!" I squealed, and jumped up and gave him a huge hug. He rubbed my back.

"Ohh…" Then Axel laughed. I laughed a bit, too.

"Wow, Axel! This is great!" I released him from the hug.

"Don't tell me you've never been to the mall before!" Axel said in shock. I nodded a no. He grabbed my hand, and he dragged me into the mall.

It was very crowded inside the mall. The part we came in led us to the food court. There was about one hundred people just in the food court.

"Wow. There sure are a lot of people in here." I said in shock. Axel was still holding my hand. It felt nice and warm.

"Well, it is basically Twilight Town's only inlet mall. And everyone knows inlet malls are the best." He gave me a smile. I melted a bit.

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's eat!" I exclaimed, licking my lips. There were about eight different places to eat at. _Panda Express. McDonalds. Sarku Steak House. Yog Berry. Subway. Chipotle. Starbucks. Chick Fil A. _They all seemed so yummy!

"Axel, you pick." I told him. He thought for a moment.

"How about Chipotle. It's really good!" He gave me a smile. If he keeps doing this, I'll be a puddle. And I know that sounds corny, but it's true!

We walked over to the Chipotle. The line was huge!

"Don't worry, kid. The line goes by quick. Anyways, what are you gonna have?" He asked me, his hand still in mine. I looked at the menu.

"Hmm…I'll have a vergertarian burrito with corn, cheese, sour cream, and extra guacamole. What about you?" I squeezed his hand.

"I was going to have the exact same thing!" He squeezed my hand. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Heck, if he keeps doing this I'll be a puddle by the time he gets the food, then he can put me in a cup and drink me. For some reason, that sounds pretty hot. Even though it's SUPER corny.

It took about ten minutes to get our food, which is really quick considering that there where thirty people in line. We sat down at the table, eating our food. Axel got some apple juice and I had water.

"I didn't know you like apple juice?"

"Isn't it suppose to be healthy for you or some jizz?" He asked. I gasped, and smacked his hand.

"Axel! Don't say jizz in public!" I scolded him. He winked. Sometimes he can be such an idiot, even though he's pretty hot.

I wanted to take his shirt off and pour my water on him. He does have a _great_ six pack. Then I would lay him on the table and lick the water right off of him. Mmm…

"Roxas?"

"Hmm?" My daydreaming stopped. It was better to have the real Axel in front of you then to fantasize about him.

"I'm done eating. It looks like you are, too." He pointed to my hands. Instead of the burrito being in my hands, it was all over my face. Axel chuckled. "I'll go get you a napkin." Then he got up and handed me a couple brown ones.

"Thanks, hun." Then I wiped my mouth. Then we got up out of the _Chipotle_, and Axel took my hand, then we started walking to the left.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"To Hot Topic. I want to see how you look in their clothes." He smiled at me. Stop. Smiling. Or. Your. Feet. Will. Get. Wet!

"OOOHHH! What's that store?" I asked, pointing at a small store which was crowded with pre-teen girls.

"That's Claires, Roxas. You don't want to go in there." Axel dragged me away. I pouted. Then Axel started tickling me. I giggled.

"Stop…tickling…me!" I giggled. He stopped and took my hand.

Hot Topic was a very grungy looking store on the outside. It was kind of dark on the inside, but not too dark.

"Hey, welcome to Hot Topic!" A woman with green hair and arms covered in tattoos greeted us. Axel waved back. She was kind of cute, for having green hair. Most people with green hair aren't that cute, in my experience.

Axel walked me to the back of the store, then looked through racks and racks of skinny jeans. He picked about five pairs out. Then he walked over to the studded bracelets.

"Ooh! I like the black one the best!" I chimed in. Axel handed it to me, then he walked over to some tee shirts. I kept looking at the bracelets.

"Roxas, come here!" Axel motioned for me to go over where he was.

"Hmm?"

"Which shirt do you like the best?" He asked me, looking up at the wall that had the sample shirts on it.

"I like this one!" I squealed. It was an Invader Zim tee shirt, and it had Gir on it! Gir was soo cute! Axel picked out the one I liked, then picked out three more shirts, and gave everything to me.

"Here, try these on." Then he led me to the back of the store that had a fitting room. I went into the fitting room and closed the door.

I tried on all the skinny jeans. One was light blue, one was black, one was purple, and two were dark blue. I liked the purple ones the best. And they all fit! I was surprised, too, that Axel knew my right size. Then I tried on all the tee shirts, the Invader Zim one on first. It fit, and it matched the purple jeans, since the tee was purple. Then I tried on a normal black tee, and it was kind of tight, hugging my sides, but I liked it. Then I tried on two white ones with insane designs on them, which were cool, also hugging my sides. All of them were tight fitting, but they looked cool. I came out wearing the purple skinny jeans and the purple tee.

"Aww, Rox! You're so cute! Purple is your color!" Axel squealed. I blushed. Then I changed back into my normal clothes, and we checked out. The total amount was $150! I blushed even more.

"Axel, you didn't have to…" I told him as we were leaving the mall, looking down.

"It's no problem, kid. Besides, you look so cute in those clothes!" Axel squealed some more. Then we got into the car, and drove back to his house.

"Did you have a good time?" Axel asked me. I looked up at him.

"I had a great time, Axel. It couldn't have been any better." I smiled.

"Well, I'm glad." Then he pulled into his driveway, and we both got out in unison. I carried both of my bags into his house, walked up the stairs, and placed them beside his bed. Axel came up behind me, and gave me a hug, resting his chin on my left shoulder. I blushed.

"Want to go take a shower?" He asked me.

"Sure. Why not." I shrugged. I was in a good mood, already. I heard him start up the shower. I walked into the bathroom, carrying my pajamas with me.

His bathroom was huge. So was his shower. It was ten times the size of a normal stand up shower in length. It was more like a bathtub, actually.

What amazed me was that Axel was already standing in the shower. Naked. And his thing was _huge_. I ran out of the bathroom, Axel's ding dong to big for me to handle. A minute later I heard the shower stop, and thirty seconds later Axel came out with a towel wrapped around his waste. I was sitting on his bed.

"I'm sorry, Axel. I just couldn't deal with it yet." I frowned. Axel sat down with me and rubbed my back.

"Aww, kid. Is my ding dong to big for you to handle?" I nodded. He laughed. I smirked a bit.

"While I go get dressed, you go over there and pick out a movie to watch." He pointed to the right, where there where shelves and shelves of movies. I ended up picking _Toy Story_. I haven't seen that movie in forever, and I'm surprised Axel even has it.

A couple minutes later, Axel came out in just boxers. That. Was. So. Hot. I even started to get an erection. Axel laughed, then came over and laid on top of me, all serious like.

"How bout we do dirty things instead of watch a movie?" He whispered in my ear, licking it a bit. I nodded, in a dream like state because this super hot guy was laying on top of me with just boxers. And all I had on were stupid pajamas I had put on while Axel was changing.

He started kissing me, biting my lip a bit. That felt good. Then he took off my shirt and moved his hands to my abs. I kissed his abs, licking them, then licked his belly button. He giggled. I guess that was his ticklish spot?

Then Axel nipped at my collar bone, and I kissed his neck. He groaned, getting an erection. I got an even bigger one, then I came. For some reason, Axel didn't let his out. I guess me coming made him _not_ want to come? Weird.

After about fifteen minutes of that, I took a little nap, dreaming about Axel. When I woke up, Axel was watching an old _Naruto_ rerun, surprisingly. I didn't even knew he liked Naruto. I sat up, and hugged him from behind, since he was sitting at the edge of the bed. He rubbed my arm, and I looked at a nearby alarm clock. It read 10:30pm. I yawned.

"Tired?" he asked. I nodded sleepily. Then I laid down, and Axel did, too.

We fell asleep in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH D:

Chapter 8

I woke up to Axel tickling me. In a way, it's a nice feeling to wake up to.

"Haha, Axel! Stop…tickling me!" I said in between laughs, squirming all over the place, still on the bed.

"Not a chance." Axel nibbled on my ear a bit. I tickled him back, biting his lobe.

"Okay, okay! I surrender!" Axel declared, still laughing.

"Not a chance." I moved my mouth from his ear and to his lips, gently biting his bottom lip. He kissed ma back with harder passion.

"Mmm…Axel, it's to early in the morning for this." I said in between our kiss. He stopped kissing me, giving me a questioning look, hands on my chest.

"But it's already noon. You slept all night, kid."

"Noon? ALREADY!" I freaked out a bit.

"Relax, kid. It's not like you have something planned today, right?"

"What, day is it, Axel?"

"Friday."

"FRIDAY?"

"Yes, baby. Do you have to do something today?"

"YES! I HAVE TO MEET UP WITH MY PARENTS FOR DINNER TONIGHT!"

"I can help you with that, Roxie." Axel gave me one of his sexy smirks.

"By doing what, Axie?" I tickled his chest. His smirk got bigger.

"I can buy you a suit, and I know a couple of fancy restraunts you could go to. I'll even help you pay for dinner."

"I don't want you to help me pay, Axel!" I became instantly mad.

"Kid, you're dirt poor. You work at the freaking ice cream store for munny, and you live by yourself, and you're sixteen."

"But still!"

"I want to help you, Roxas. It's just an instinct of mine. Just like this." He leaned in and kissed me, making me calm down.

"Fine. But only because I make seven bucks an hour." I smiled. Axel got up from on top of me, and handed me my new purple skinny jeans and purple Invader Zim top.

"Get dressed, and then we'll figure out what to do." Axel smiled.

"Okay, you can get dressed with me if you want!" I laughed, pointing to his white tee and boxers.

"Look at yourself," he frowned, pointing to my pajama bottoms, then laughed. I stuck out my tongue and went into the bathroom, Axel following behind me. I shut the door.

"I just hoped your privates aren't too big for me this time," I frowned. Axel laughed.

"Don't worry, kid. It's only nine inches." He stuck his tongue out.

"Axel!" I grabbed a washcloth and smacked him with it.

"What! I can't help it!"

I smacked him again. "Just get into your clothes." I rolled my eyes.

"Roxie, you're so cute when you're angry," Axel caressed my face. I smacked him again.

"Get dress!"

"Fine, fine." Then he pulled on his light blue skinny jeans, which looked very sexy on him, and his black band tee on. I put on my purple skinny jeans and purple tee, then we walked out of the bathroom, holding hands. We didn't hold hands much when we were alone together, for some reason. Though I liked it when we held hands.

"So, where are we going, Axel?"

"I'll make us some lunch, and then we'll go out to buy a suit, and then we'll look up some nice restraunts you can have your dinner tonight. By the way, who's going with you?" Axel asked me.

"Both of my parents, my brother Ven, and his girlfriend Aqua."

"Do you want me to come, too?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, without hesitation. If Ven was bringing his girlfriend, I could bring my boyfriend, right?

"Can we skip lunch, Axel?"

"Sure, kid. But you need a big dinner then. You're still growing." Axel wagged a finger at me. I laughed.

"Okay, let's go."

"Wait, I have to get something." Then Axel ran up to his room, and came back in five minutes.

"What was it?" I asked him. He just winked.

We got into his car, I inhaled the leather and strawberry scent of it. It was now my most favorite smell in the whole entire world.

We had to get on the highway to go to the suit shop. Everything was going fine until…

_CRASH!_

**Cliffhanger! And what happened to Axel and Roxas? Btw, I want at least two reviews before I post the next chappie, got it memorized? ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KH. =(

And this is the final chapter. 0.0

Chapter 9

_Oh, Roxas. It's all my fault! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this stupid coma._

_I really hope you wake up soon, Roxie._

_Roxas, you HAVE to wake up now. I'm so depressed without you._

_Happy Birthday, Roxie!_

_The doctor said you should wake up in a year. A year? But you've already been in this stupid coma for a year! At least you're waking up. That makes me feel a little better._

_My brother Reno came over to visit you today, Roxas. He really hopes you wake up soon._

_I can't wait until you wake up, hun. Only a month to go! _

_Only a week to go, babe. It's depressing visiting you in this hospital every day._

_Happy 18th__ Birthday, hun! I wish you were awake…_

_You should be waking up any minute, Roxie. When you wake up…_

"Ngh…" I slowly woke up. I heard something shift.

"ROXAS!" Axel glomped me. I laughed, even though it was kind of hoarse.

"Hi, Axel. What happened?" I asked. All I remember is crashing in his car.

"OH NO! THE MUSTANG!" I wailed. "PLEASE DON'T LET THE MUSTANG BE BROKEN!"

"It's fine Roxas. I'm just glad you woke up." He rubbed my back.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Two years." He frowned.

"NO WAY!"

"Yes way, unfortunately." He handed me a couple of dozen roses.

"Here, babe. There's 730 petals, for each day you were asleep." He started to cry a little.

"Aw, don't cry, Axel." I rubbed his leg, since he was sitting on my bed.

"But wait. If I've been asleep for two years, doesn't that mean I'm eighteen?" I gleamed. He nodded.

"Roxas…" he dug through his pocket. What was he pulling out?

No way…

A wedding ring?

"Roxas." He leaned in, caressing my face. A tear fell down my cheek. He rubbed it off. He leaned back a bit, opening the box, and getting down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" Axel said, trying to hold back tears. Why is he even asking me this. I sat up, preparing for my answer. It could break his heart.

"Of course I'll marry you, Axel." I smiled, also holding back tears. He embraced me in a big hug.

"Then come on! We have to go!" He said, trying to pull me out of the room.

"Go where?" I asked, still in my hospital gown.

"I bought an apartment for us in Paris."

No. Way. My jaw dropped open.

"Seriously?" I asked, amazed. Paris?

"Yes! Now let's check out!" He rushed, grabbing my hand back, and running out the door, and down to the front desk. He rung up an elevator.

"Uh…Axel?"

"Oh, right." We ran down the stairs. It felt good to walk.

"Yay, Roxas woke up!" The secretary beamed. I think her name was Aerith. She pulled out a clipboard, and Axel signed a couple of things. He rushed me out the front door.

The Mustang looked new as ever.

"OH MY GOD! THE MUSTANG!" I ran over to it, hugging the front of it. Axel laughed.

"There's a bag of clothes in the back of the car, baby. We have to go to the airport at eight tonight. I already packed all your things for you." Then he hopped into the drivers seat, and I hopped into the back. The purple Invader Zim tee and the purple skinny jeans were in the bag.

"Did you wash these, Axel?" I asked. He nodded. I wondered if they still fit me. I started to undress. Axel started the car, and pulled out of the parking lot, occasionally glancing back at me.

"Eyes on the road," I muttered, and he listened. I didn't mind him seeing me naked, I just didn't want to waste another two years of my life.

Surprisingly, they still fit. I was sad, though. I wanted to grow at least three inches.

"Where are we going now, Axie?" I asked. I noticed he was on the highway.

"To get something to eat. You must be starving." He was right. I haven't eaten solid food in a _long time_.

"Where?" I asked. I could go for a big, juicy burger.

"This diner that has the most awesome burgers," he read my mind.

When he came to a red light, I hopped in the front seat. I inhaled the sweet scent.

"What time is it?" I asked, even though the clock was right in front of me. I just wanted to talk to him.

"1. Only seven hours to go!" He smiled. I smiled back, glad he recovered from his sadness so quick. I could hear what he was saying when I was knocked out.

We pulled up to the diner, named _Jacks. _It was an okay name.

"Hi, welcome to Jacks!" A red headed cheery girl with the nametag _Kairi_ greeted us.

"Hey, Kairi. Table for two, please." Axel greeted her back, and she walked us to a booth. It felt comfy. Better then that hospital bed.

I looked at the menu. "What are you getting, Axel?" I asked.

"Just a regular burger with everything. How bout you, hun?" He asked back, grabbing my hand, and gave it a little squeeze.

"Same thing. And a Coke. I know you're getting one," I laughed.

"Hmm, maybe I'll get an ice tea." He raised an eyebrow, and stuck out his tongue.

"Fine, I will too." I stuck my tongue out back, and then a small, blonde girl in a white dress came over to us.

"Hi, my name's Namine and I'll be your waitress this afternoon. Are you guys ready to order?" She smiled.

"Yes, we'll both have a burger with everything on it. And two ice teas, please." Axel smiled back, and handed her the menus. She blushed, and walked away.

"I think she likes you," I teased him.

"She's too young. How old is she, sixteen?" He took it kinda seriously.

"You have to be eighteen to serve, Axel," I told him.

"Well, I have you," he squeezed my hand. I blushed.

A couple minutes later, Namine came back with the sodas and the burgers, with a side of fries. She set them on the table.

"Just let me know if you need anything," she smiled.

I digged into my burger, juice dripping down my chin. It. Tasted. So. Good. Axel wiped the beef juice away with a napkin, and digged into his. It took me about five minutes to eat the burger, which was pretty quick, since it was so big, and I poured a lot of ketchup on my fries.

"Jeez, Rox. Slow down!" He half laughed, half being serious. I slowed down a bit, but I was _super_ hungry.

"How is it?" he asked. I nodded, which meant it was so awesome I couldn't stop eating to talk to my future husband. He bit into his burger.

We finished everything within thirty minutes. We asked Namine for the bill. It was thirty dollars.

"Thirty dollars? Seriously?" I was surprised.

"Don't worry, hun. I always have _one hundred dollars in cash with me at all times_." He pulled out thirty bucks, plus three bucks for a tip, and then we got up and left, getting into his sexy sexy car.

"Did you sell my house, Axel?" I asked, after thinking about it for a long time as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, I knew you would agree. I know you love Paris. And don't worry, you get all the money." He grinned. Well, at least _I_ didn't have to sell it.

"How much did you sell it for?" I thought out loud.

"300,000 munny."

"That much?" I asked, super shock that my house was worth that much.

"To who?"

"Riku and Sora." Riku and Sora?

"Can we go see them?" I asked.

"Sure, babe." He went left to the direction of my use to be home.

When we got there, I noticed the house was painted a bright orange, instead of it's old white color. Bright orange was kind of ugly for a house.

We walked out of the car, and knocked on the door. Sora answered.

"ROXAS!" He glomped me. "Hi, Sora."

"Hey, Riku! Come over here!" Sora waved to his lover. Riku walked over, putting his hands around Sora's waist.

"Hey, Roxas, Axel. We're kind of busy now. Can you come back later?" Riku asked of us. I did a small frown.

"Actually, we came to say goodbye. We're leaving for Paris tonight." Axel told them. Riku blushed.

"Come in." He moved aside, his hands still around Sora, and we stepped in.

The furniture was still arranged the same way, but it was his own, not mine. I wonder where mine was? Axel walked over to the black leather couch.

"This is really nice, Riku. Our furniture is in the apartment." Axel winked at me. I swear, Axel can read minds. I winked back, and walked over to him. He put his hands around my waist. Riku and Sora walked over to us.

"You guys can sit down, if you want," Sora offered. We sat down. Well, I sat on Axel's lap. Sora and Riku sat down next to us, Sora on his lap.

"So, when did you guys move in?" I asked.

"A couple of months ago. And we're getting married!" Sora squealed. Riku chuckled.

"That's great! So are we!" I smiled.

"Have you guys decided on a date?" Axel asked.

"The end of December." Riku answered. Axel whispered into my ear, "I'll tell you later." I smiled. I was so glad he had everything planned. At least he was doing something besides worrying about me.

"Why December?" I asked.

"Because it's kind of romantic," Sora crooned, resting his head against Riku's chest. I blushed. It was pretty cute. And it felt nice knowing that Sora was comfortable to do that type of stuff around me. We were best friends in elementary school. I don't know what happened after that. I kind of regret that, in a way. I was pretty lonely until I met Axel.

"So, what have you two been up to in the last two years?" I asked.

"Not much. We both just finished school." Riku answered.

Oh. My. God? I missed school? I frowned.

"That's good." I tried to smile. "Are you going to college?" I asked.

"Yea, we're both going in Hallow Bastion." Sora answered.

"That's cool." I made my smile even bigger.

"What are you gonna do?" Riku asked me.

"I don't know. I'll have to see." I answered.

"How bout you?" He asked Axel.

"I'll probably get a job in Paris." My lover answered.

"Haha, so you'll be the housewife, eh, Roxas?" Riku laughed. I blushed. Axel chuckled a bit, too.

"I guess so," I shrugged. It was kind of funny.

"What're you gonna major in?" I asked Sora.

"Psychology. It always kind of interested me." He smiled a bit.

"That's good. You can make good money off of it. How about you, Riku?"

"Hmm, I haven't figured that out yet. I kind of wanted to be a mechanic."

"That's cool." Axel smirked. "I always wanted to be one, too." I smirked a bit. Axel seemed like that type of guy who would want to be one. I mean, he did have an _awesome_ car. I'm surprised that I didn't know this after being with him for two years. Well, technically a week. But I was so glad I was marrying him. I had no regrets about it.

"Hmm, if I had to be something, I'd be a writer," I smirked. Axel held me tighter.

"Well, we have to go. It was nice to see you," Axel announced, and we all got up and gave each other hugs.

"I'm gonna miss you," Sora nearly sobbed, giving me a very tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too, buddy."

"Good luck, bro." Riku gave Axel a knuckle touch.

"See ya guys!" I waved as we walked out the door, and went back into the green Mustang.

"Where to next?" I asked. It seems like there really was nothing to do now, since our flight wasn't until 8pm.

"We could go to the beach." He smiled.

"Where's my bathing suit?" I asked.

"All of our stuff is already in the apartment." He smiled and rested his forehead against mine.

"Then how are we going to go in the water?" I asked. I really didn't want to get my clothes wet.

"Let's go," his smiled got even better, and we both got out of the car. We held hands all the way there.

I inhaled the scent of the sea air. "Ah, it's so good to be here!" I kicked off my shoes and ran in the sand, letting it caress me in between my toes. Axel followed behind me, more like ran to catch up to me, and tackled me to the ground. He kissed my cheek.

"That's why you shouldn't run away from me," he said in a sexy way. It turned me on. I got up on my knees and gave him a long passionate kiss, my hands on his face. I dug my head into his chest.

"I love you, Axel." A tear fell down my cheek. I didn't know it was this _possible_ to love someone the way I love Axel. He held my head up in his palm, and gave me a long, passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Roxas." I burst into tears, and dug my face in his tee shirt.

"It's okay, baby. Don't cry." He rubbed my back. I looked up at him.

"I'm j-just so h-happy," my lip quivered.

"And I'm so happy I have a perfect little man like you," he smiled. I gave a small smile.

"Let's take a nice nap until we have to leave?" I asked. I was still pretty tired.

"Sure, babe. Anything for you." He smiled, set a timer on his watch, and we gently laid together on the sand, our hands on each others faces, and we both fell asleep.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Oh, it's time to go!" Axel and me rushed to the car.

At the airport

"Alright! I've never been on an airplane before!" I said excitedly, looking around at the very crowded airport.

"You'll love it, babe." He gave me one of his signature smiles. I melted.

30 minutes later, we got on the airplane, and we took off.

"Ooh, first class!" I squealed as we walked into the first class section. A few people looked at me. I blushed.

"These seats are so comfy!" I excitedly whispered as to not attract too much attention. Axel chuckled a bit.

Seven hours later, we arrived in Paris.

In our new apartment

"Oh my, God. Axel, this is the best!" I squealed. I ran out to the balcony.

I could see the Eifel Tower!

Axel came out behind me, giving me a great hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "Glad ya like it. And we have dinner reservations for tonight, so I'm gonna take a shower." He gave me another kiss, and ran back inside.

This was great.

1 Hour Later

"Axel, what are you doing? Get out of the shower already and get dressed!" I shouted at him from the bedroom.

"Ok Rox, be there in a sec!" Axel replied.

5 months later

"Do you, Axel Blaze, take Roxas Kishimoto to be your spouse?"

"I do."

"And do you, Roxas Kishimoto, take Axel Blaze to be your spouse?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss your husband."

We leaned in for a kiss.

A really long kiss.

**Woohoo, finally done!**

**IF YOU GIVE ME AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS I'LL WRITE A SEQUEL.**

**Got it memorized? ;)**


End file.
